User blog:Doalfe/Susan (Bewitched)
Susan (Chris Noel) is a manipulated antagonist in the 1964 episode "Love is Blind" of the TV series, "Bewitched". Susan is the ex-girlfriend of Kermit (Ralph Barnard), who is an office artist in the firm that Darrin Stephens (Dick York) works for with McMann and Tate. Kermit has been set up with Gertrude (Kit Smythe), a nice plain-looking girl, who Samantha (Elizabeth Montgomery) knows. Darrin suspects that Gertrude is a witch and has done some magic to make Kermit interested in her. As a result, Darrin calls up Susan to invite her to a restaurant dinner with Samantha, Darrin, and Kermit. Susan is wearing a pink nightie and is laying on her bed. Her blonde hair is being worn down. As she gets off the phone with Darrin, she has a smile on her face, which suggests that she will work her magic on Kermit and make him interested in her again. In the meantime, Samantha has invited Gertrude to the same dinner. When Susan shows up earlier, Samantha meets her for the first time. Susan is wearing an elegant maroon gown with straps and a black mink wrap around her shoulders. Her long blonde hair is pinned up above her head, exposing her earrings. Kermit is very excited to see his old flame. Everything is going great, and Susan and Kermit are talking about their time they spent with each other and reminiscing on the good times they had together. Samantha, gets extremely jealous of the perfect Susan, and knowing that her friend Gertrude is due to arrive at the restaurant, puts a spell on the lovely Susan. All of the sudden, Susan makes a complete change in how she interpreted a story they were talking about. Instead of saying how great it was to be stranded alone with Kermit because of running out of gas, she complains about having to walk back to town and having Kermit not checking his tank beforehand. This complaining continues, and it makes Susan seem like an uptight princess, someone Kermit would want nothing to be around. Susan eventually gets up from the table and tells Kermit that she wouldn't give him the time of day. She leaves the dinner and begins walking out, as the confused Kermit is left wondering what had happened. Darrin on the other hand, immediately suspects Samantha of interfering and twitching her nose in the situation. Susan ends up getting a confused look on her face, and realizes she must go back to the table and apologize. However, before she can get through the restaurant, Samantha sees her approaching. Samantha twitches her nose and pulls up her own straps on her dress. As a result, the straps on Susan's dress come undone. Susan is completely shocked and tries to keep her dress from falling down. However, after regaining her composure, Susan once again begins walking toward the table, just making sure that her dress stays where it is. Samantha is shocked that Susan still has the gall to keep walking through the restaurant even though her dress is undone. She twitches her nose again and touches her own strand of hair on the top of her head. All of the sudden, Susan's pinned up hair goes undone. Susan gets another shocked look and tries to grab it with one of her hands. She continues to clutcher her dress with the other hand. Knowing she can't maintain this, and keep her dignity with her hair not perfect, Susan turned and continued to walk out of the restaurant. Samantha got a big smile of accomplishment after she watched the embarrassed Susan turn the corner and was out of sight. At that moment, Gertrude came walking into the restaurant, and had clearly seen Susan, as she turned and watched her go. This is the last we see of Susan, as Gertrude and Kermit reconnected at the meal. They announced their engagement at Darrin and Samantha's house in the next scene. Although Susan was not an evil character, you could tell that she was a little high maintance, and Samantha put a spell on her which brought that and other items such as her attitude out. My favorite part of it was the shock on her face when the straps of her dress break and when her hair got out of place. It was like the shock of impending doom that we see in evil babes before they are defeated. Trivia *This is one of the most sexy ways in which Samantha defeated anyone with magic. Usually, when it came to Samantha and beautiful women, there was some sort of jealosy going on. *Some similar ways this was accomplished in Bewitched are:Julie Gregg appeared as Miss Kabaker , who was a snobby girl in the 1966 episode, "Double Split". Samantha causes a small hors d'oeuvre to fly into her face for being so nasty. *Nancy Kovack appeared as Sheila Sommers , who was the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens in the 1964 pilot episode, "I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha". Samantha causes havoc at Sheila's dinner party, eventually taking off her wig, which causes Sheila to run upstairs to her room. Sheila reappeared in the 1968 episode, "Snob in the Grass". Samantha has a dog unwind her blouse and then douses her with water. *Lisa Seagram appeared as an evil witch Janine Fleur/Sarah Baker , in the 1964 episode, It Takes One to Know One". *Virginia Martin appeared as Roxie Ames , the attention hungry Magician's Assistant in the 1965 episode, "It's Magic". Samantha has Roxie's hand stuck in a fishbowl, and later zapps her gone as part of the magic act. Gallery screenshot_51377.jpg screenshot_51378.jpg screenshot_51379.jpg screenshot_51380.jpg screenshot_51381.jpg screenshot_51383.jpg screenshot_51384.jpg screenshot_51385.jpg screenshot_51386.jpg screenshot_51387.jpg screenshot_51388.jpg screenshot_51389.jpg screenshot_51390.jpg screenshot_51391.jpg screenshot_51392.jpg screenshot_51393.jpg screenshot_51394.jpg screenshot_51395.jpg screenshot_51396.jpg screenshot_51397.jpg screenshot_51398.jpg screenshot_51399.jpg screenshot_51400.jpg screenshot_51401.jpg screenshot_51402.jpg screenshot_51403.jpg screenshot_51404.jpg screenshot_51405.jpg screenshot_51406.jpg screenshot_51407.jpg screenshot_51408.jpg screenshot_51409.jpg screenshot_51410.jpg screenshot_51411.jpg screenshot_51412.jpg screenshot_51413.jpg screenshot_51414.jpg screenshot_51415.jpg screenshot_51416.jpg screenshot_51417.jpg screenshot_51418.jpg screenshot_51419.jpg screenshot_51420.jpg screenshot_51421.jpg Chris Noel Bewitched6.gif Chris Noel bewitched4.gif screenshot_51422.jpg screenshot_51423.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Clothing Damage Category:Comical Defeat Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Humiliated Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Humiliated